Let's Start the Year off Right
by FlyingSharksWillEatMeh13
Summary: It is New Years Eve, and everyone wants to know... Who is Sasuke going to kiss when it's midnight? Guess we'll have to find out!


I do not own Naruto! I sure wish I did, but I don't!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy my fanfic!

The dancing leaves swayed, as the wind teased the trees with it's playful gusts. The air was filled with excitement, as the pearl white moon shyly peaked out from behind a cloud.

The streets were all a buzz with activity this evening. Children laughed and shrieked with delight as they waited for the new year to arrive.

The raven haired boy watched as parents and children alike dug into the delectable food that was being sold by the street venders.

"Sasuke-kun!" A familiar voice called from a ways behind him.

He turned, ebony eyes gazing as they caught sight of a friendly face.

"Sakura." Sasuke replied, as the pink haired girl walked closer to him.

"Happy New Year!" The green eyed teen smiled, as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Happy New Year." The Uchiha replied, looking into her soulful eyes.

The loud, deep drones of the bells rang out, as they broke the silence of the evening.

The moon shone as bright as the heavens, as it completely illuminated the navy skies. The diamonds of the abyss paled in comparison to the fully moon, in all of it's glory.

"One hour left of this year. Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired, as she watched a few children twirling around in the crowd.

"Uh… Yeah." Sasuke answered, as he was snatched away from his thoughts.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" A voice called from within the crowd.

Sakura turned her head, only to see the long haired blonde walking towards them.

"Happy New Year!" Ino squealed excitedly, waving at the two of them.

"Happy New Year, Ino." Sasuke and Sakura replied, Sakura smiling over at her.

"So, it's almost the year of the dragon. So…" Ino trailed off, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"So, what?" Sakura inquired, trying to keep herself from glaring at her bleach haired classmate.

Ino placed her hand on her mouth, her cheeks turned a light pink as she giggled.

"Uhm, Sasuke. Who do you think you'll be kissing when it's midnight?" Ino questioned, as Sakura's face turned bright rose.

"Don't know." Sasuke answered as he shoved his hands in his pockets, while Sakura gawked at Ino.

"Hey, where is Naruto? Isn't he going to join the festivities?" Ino gazed at Sakura, the rose haired girl's face still a light fuchsia.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." Sakura shrugged, her cheeks having turned back to their usual color.

Sasuke blinked, his gaze turning from their conversation to the buildings and surrounding area.

The ink haired boy took a few steps away from the girls. The soft locks of his mane catching the wind.

"Where are you going, Sasuke? It's almost time!" The Yamanaka called, her voice sounding farther away.

"… To make an early resolution. " Sasuke spoke over his shoulder, his voice more of a whisper.

In a flash, Sasuke was jumping across the village. His broad shadow trailing behind him, wishing to stay with the beckoning festival.

The orange ninja gazed at the starry sky, as it twinkled as magnificent as all of the world's gemstones. His blue eyes blinked lazily, as he kept himself from yawning.

"ahhh…" Naruto stretched, his will finally being conquered by the cursed yawn. He reached up to wipe away his watery eyes, his world going into full darkness as he did so.

He opened his ocean blue pupils, to find a shadowed figure standing in the once unfilled space.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped, jumping up from his place on the grass.

"Who're? ….. Hey, wait. Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, glaring at his rival. He caught his breath, having almost jumped out of his skin.

"…." The ebony eyed boy watched the blonde, listening to far away hoopla of the party.

Naruto stepped closer to the Uchiha, his hair falling out of place. His sparkling eyes mirroring the reflection of the raven haired teen.

"Shouldn't you be at the festival? It sounds like the countdown has already started." Naruto's eyes shifted, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his friend staring at him.

"What? Is it my hair?" Naruto joked, running a hand through his golden locks. He chuckled, looking back to his quiet counterpart.

"Three!" The chants of the villagers could be heard even clearer now, as the year was to end within seconds. Out of the ashes, the year of the dragon would rise to greet the world.

Sasuke crept closer towards him, his eyes softening as they took in the sight before him.

"Sasuke…" The blonde blinked, scanning his face as he stepped into his personal space.

"Two!" Sasuke took in a deep breath, placing a delicate hand on the side of Naruto's neck. Sasuke could feel the blue eyed boy taking short, quick breaths.

"One!" The black haired boy licked his lips, as they inched near his blushing friend. Naruto could feel his face heat up more than he'd ever before, as he watched Sasuke eye him seductively.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The people cheered off in the distance. The air was electrified as everything was silent.

They stood there, their lips locked in a dance of their own. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, as he pulled deeper into the kiss.

Naruto placed a hand on the ebony eyed boy's chest as he kissed back. His other hand finding it's way up to Sasuke's jet black hair, where it fondled his locks.

Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto, unintentionally making them fall onto the emerald blades of grass.

Naruto broke away from the kiss, taking a breath of the fresh air. He looked up at Sasuke, his oceanic pools playing with the stars.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto, as he lay next to his friend. Naruto sat up, positioning himself onto Sasuke, to lay on his chest like a pillow.

They looked into each other's eyes, as the sky twinkled. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's chest once more, getting a bit more comfortable.

Sasuke watched the leaves as they blocked the milky moon, leaving only pieces of it behind. He found himself twirling the golden haired boy's locks in his fingers, their softness like spun silk.

"Happy New Year, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, listening to the rustling of the branches above their heads.

They laid there, in each others arms until the warm embrace of the sun greeted their figures for the first time of the year.

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading my fic! I know that I had a lot of fun planning this one out.

Please Rate and Review! I could really use the feedback.


End file.
